<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>How to have a baby by agni7480</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28409775">How to have a baby</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/agni7480/pseuds/agni7480'>agni7480</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Lucius Malfoy, F/F, F/M, M/M, Mpreg, Top Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:16:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>311</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28409775</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/agni7480/pseuds/agni7480</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After drunken marriage Harry and Lucius are sober.How will they tackle new marriage life and pregnancy??<br/>I wonder what would Draco say when He HEARS about this!!😉</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Astoria Greengrass/Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Lucius Malfoy/Harry Potter, Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>How to have a baby</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>2nd part of How to get a new husband</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry Potter is very lucky.He has married a handsome man and surprise baby on the way.His happiness knows no bounds,but he is sceptic about his husband's attitude towards him.</p><p>Harry pov &gt;&gt;</p><p>I can't believe I have a husband  and I am going to be DAD. Thinking of being dad, I think I am already step dad to Draco.I am so proud of myself.I wonder what he will mean when he says,"My father will hear about this!" 😂</p><p>Wait a minute!!! Draco is married so I will be grandad soon! Can't wait! I am definitly going to badger Draco about having kids.</p><p>"What happend husband?Are you feeling alright", says my sweet husband.He is so caring.I am sure he is going to be perfect Papa.</p><p>I kissed him and reassured him I am fine.I decided I am going to make the lunch.Hmm what to make!!</p><p> </p><p>Lucius pov&gt;&gt;</p><p>I am going to be papa.Omg who would think I'll marry and become papa in one day.<br/>
Take that Narcissa.As if I would be a lonely oldman<br/>
for life, like you said!<br/>
Who said I am old? I have the most eligible bachelor of wizarding Europe as my husband and going to have his baby.<br/>
O  Merlin!! What would Draco say!!<br/>
I hope he doesnot get a heart attack at early age.<br/>
Draco dear is my hubby's school rival.I hope he doesn't mind him.Wait!!! He is not having second thoughts about us is he!<br/>
What am I thinking?He sounded so happy.This must be pregnancy hormones.I ask him if he is alright.</p><p>      I can't believe he is making lunch.I am so happy that I want to let the whole world know.But, that will be too much crowd.I wonder what hubby would say about having a small reception.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>